


Not A Surprise

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kiss, world tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Jae and Wonpil were left alone together as their bandmates spend their night with other friends and stroll around the city when Wonpil made Jae look at something outside the cafe for a surprise but it backfired.





	Not A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a slump but I really miss writing. Thankfully, I manage to write a short one tonight.

Wonpil kissing Jae's cheek at random times isn't a secret at all. It's been known even during the early days of their career when Jae mentioned it in one of their interviews.

"He'll like randomly come up to you whenever and just like... kiss you on the cheek and then run away…"

Months passed, and even years and the keyboardist's random kisses still appear out of nowhere. The guitarist had given their fans hint about it when he mentioned "stop kissing me" in his letter to Wonpil.

These days, they're busy with their world tour and the USA tour has just started.

Younghyun is with Terry and Lisha. Dowoon is with them, too. Sungjin, on the other hand, strolled around with their manager and some of the staff. So Wonpil and Jae are left alone together.

They went to a coffee shop a little bit far from their hotel to avoid fans who are expecting to see them anywhere near where they're staying.

Jae is texting Richard, one of his good friends whom he is expecting to see in their L.A. stop when Wonpil tries to get his attention.

"Hyung, look!" The younger points outside.

When Jae snaps his head toward the direction where the shorter was pointing at, he remembers a very familiar scenario.

It was just like this. They were alone in the dorm when Wonpil made Jae look something and when the older turned his head, he planted a kiss on the guitarist's cheek.

So when Jae looked outside and saw nothing special that would be supposed to get someone's attention, he realizes what Wonpil is trying to do.

Just as he suspected, Wonpil leans forward to kiss Jae on the cheek. Jae hides a smug and before Wonpil’s lips could meet his skin, he turns to face the younger causing their lips to be in contact.

Wonpil jerks back right away in surprise. His eyes are a little wide as he stares at the older dumbfoundingly. The hammering on his chest is loud and fast that his breathing halts.

Jae, on the other hand, doesn't show any hint of surprise on his face as if he expected what happened to happen. He's just staring back blankly at the younger as if questioning the keyboardist's shock. And maybe it's just Wonpil's imagination but when Jae turned his way just a moment ago, he felt Jae's a little force from Jae's lips at they collided with his. It's as if Jae faced him and leaned in to _ intentionally _meet his lips. Like it wasn't an accident at all. Or maybe not. Maybe that's what really happened. But why would he even do that, right? To get back at Wonpil from his random kisses? Making Wonpil's surprise kisses backfire?

Wonpil is pulled back to his senses when Jae exhales a sharp breath to let out a silent chuckle as he shakes his head a little.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I already called for a ride," Jae states, still unbothered of the kiss, and stands up as if nothing happened.

Wonpil takes a big gulp before he nods and follows Jae.

A few moments later, they're already seated at the backseat of a car. The ride is silent and Wonpil is still thinking about what happened.

He takes a glance at Jae, whose elbow is resting on the car's door and almost half of his face is being covered by his hand. His eyes are busy looking at everything they pass by.

Jae suddenly looks at him and he averts his gaze. Hiding a smile, the guitarist reaches for the younger's hand before he goes back to his position earlier, situating his face on his hand as he looks outside the window of the car.

Wonpil is, once again, taken aback by the older's action but when Jae tells him to scoot closer, he obliges. Then, Jae puts their enclosed hands on his lap.

The keyboardist feels so overwhelmed as if his chest would burst out any minute. He tries to contain it by pressing his lips together into a thin line. He glances at Jae again before he attempts to slip his fingers into the spaces of Jae's. When their fingers are finally intertwined and when Jae's thumb gently caresses his, as if a sign of approval, he can't suppress his smile.

He lands a gaze at Jae, who's still looking outside, once more. His eyes linger on Jae's profile as if studying and memorizing every detail and feature, which is not new.

"Hyung," Wonpil says almost a whisper, "look." He doesn't point at anything. It's not like he's trying to make Jae face somewhere because the latter was already looking at the opposite side in the first place.

Maybe, he's also trying to do the opposite? Maybe if he says "look", Jae would look at him this time and not somewhere else like he used to because he didn't point at anything anyway.

So Jae did.

But when he turns to face the younger, he doesn't look at him with a questioning look. Instead, he leans in almost immediately after Wonpil uttered "look". And this time, the keyboardist meet him halfway.

So as Jae tightens his hold on the younger's hand, they kiss; not Wonpil giving a random kiss nor Jae trying to surprise Wonpil by making his advance backfire.

It's a kiss they both want to give and expect to receive. A kiss not to surprise but a kiss to share.


End file.
